fake_borderlands_charactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Deryn
Deryn '''is a playable Siren class character. '''Background Deryn hails from the planet Janus but her true family is unknown, though she was adopted into Madeline’s family. Her adoptive parents found her wandering the barren wastelands of Pandora during a scavenging trip. The reasons for her appearance and wanderings on Pandora are unclear as she never clearly states why, though in some dialogue between the player and Devon they say "She kinda just showed up one day and asserted herself into my life. I can't remember a time when she wasn't there... but whenever i ask 'er about Janus she just completely shuts down. The conversation ends there and we're done. I think something real bad happened to 'er there. Why else would she leave?" ''(if the player isn't playing as Deryn) Deryn was raised in hiding, was not told about her Siren linage and was planned to be sold as seen through the side-mission '''The Caged Bird Sings, '''when the quest giver—Deryn’s adoptive sister—Madeline tells the player about ECHOlogs she’d seen her parents hiding, and asks them to bring them to her. In the ECHOlogs Madeline’s parents are heard talking to someone whose voice appears to be modulated about selling ''“An item worth a hefty amount of money”. Skills Action Skill:' '''Phase-sight. Base Cool-down is 14 seconds, base Duration is 5 seconds. Deryn’s skill gives her the ability to slow down time and pinpoint the selected targets weak spots and lower the amount of overall health damage she takes. Allowing the player, if hit said weak spots, to deal more damage and possibly get a critical. This and can be upgraded to provide various siren abilities with damaging effects, as well as increase the chance of a critical. This skill is useful for boss fights and small crowds in both co-op and single player mode. Phase-sighting the same enemy results in more enemy weak spots but the player takes more health damage Deryn has three Skill trees: * * * '''Quotes' ECHORecordings Main article: '''Deryn/ECHO recorders' '''Standard' When joining a game * I’m here now, the party may commence. * I’m ready to chew ass and kick gum— ...wait * Hi everyone! Killing an enemy * Oh jesus! What is this rated? * That looked painful. * Oh… that was easy (After killing an enemy under or in 10 hits) * *Laughing* * Do none of you have common sense?! (After killing several enemies in rapid succession) * Ohhhh yeah (Sometimes ending with laughter) (After killing many enemies in rapid succession) * Just stop fighting! (After killing many enemies in rapid succession) * That's power of a siren, bitch! (After killing many enemies in rapid succession) Switching seat'''s * It's comfier here, can i stay here? '''Hitting an enemy with a vehicle * I may have hit something. * Ouch! * Get outta the way! * Did someone hear a scream? (In co-op) Hitting another vehicle in co-op * Sorry! * If you’re not dead walk it off. * Oof. Critical Kill * YEES! * Satisfying. Phase-sighting an enemy * Ooh… pretty * Stop! * Prepare for pain! * I feel stronger already! * Hey!—Quiet. * Iron-skin baby! * This will be unpleasant, for you. * Oh shit! * Freeze! * Finish them. (In a low voice) * Surprise! Killing an enemy while phase-sighted * Sweet! * Did I get blood on me?—oh geez I think I did. * Did I get blood on me? * Don’t save a spot for me in hell when you get there, I won’t be there for a while. * Hmm. * (Begrudged silence) * Ahh, nice and quiet now. Throwing a grenade * Boom! * Go fetch! * Suckers! Spotting items * Oh wow… * That's so pretty. * Beautiful. * That’s certainly something. * Woah! * Very interesting. * Cool. When comparing items on the menu * Hmm… * A difficult choice. Upon Leveling up * Hah!—and my parents said I’d never amount to anything. * I feel… fuzzy? * Getting better! * Coolio! * So much to learn; so little time. * I feel stronger! When Killing a Badass * I’m making the world a better place! * Let's do that… never again. (After multiple deaths) * You calm now? Good. * If I kill them do I get their power? Spotting a badass * Incoming Badass! * Badass! * Oh! Oh! We got a Badass! Category:Characters